Various different forms of centrifugal force producing devices heretofore have been designed for removing the meat from crustacea such as blue crabs. However, many of these previously known devices have not been primarily designed for use in extracting meat from crab cores in a manner such that the core meat may be efficiently extracted and collected with minimum tearing and breaking up of the extracted meat.
Although centrifugal meat extraction from crab claws and other crab appendages may be practiced, it has been found that skilled labor can efficiently extract meat from crab claws and other appendages substantially as fast as the same amount of labor can properly position crab claws and other appendages in a centrifugal type extractor, operate the extractor to accomplish a meat extracting operation and then unload the extractor preparatory to again loading the extractor with crab claws and other crab appendages.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus specifically designed to extract meat from crab cores only and to perform the meat extracting operation in a manner such that the meat is extracted with minimum tearing and shredding of the extracted meat.
Examples of various forms of extracting devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 933,609, 1,175,037, 1,520,190, 2,522,578, 3,229,325 and 3,548,449.